GEATHJERK Alliance
The GEATHJERK Alliance ("Guild of Extending Aliens Tending Humans with Jiggawatts of Hatred, Energy, Ray of Hope, and Killers of Time") is an alien organization created by Raimei Ōtsutsuki, the Goddess of Ancestors which serves as the combination of the Ten plagues of Egypt. Background Foundation The history of the GEATHJERK is 1500 years before the birth of Paul Gekko, Raimei was formed from the waters of the Oceans of Ewwmee, the water-covered planet. When Raimei sees the water planet, Dens, Raimei's race and the other races formed the alliance with Raimei as their leader and decides to go the planet thus giving her the ability to create video game based super continent on the planet and other lifeforms. At the beginning of the Pescan Era, Raimei believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Imperial Tree. Using her new-found power, Raimei single-handedly ended the Pescan wars. After creating Eden's Garden, Raimei created the Hylians, Humans, Uchiha, Replica Bakugan, Pokemon and the animal races in her own image. When Adam and Eve ate the fruit the Tree of Good and Evil, feeling badly betrayed, Raimei fell into a rage and banished them and the other creatures from her garden before rested in the ice cocoon. This eventually led her to madness, committing acts such as turning victims of the Genesis Tsukuyomi into an army of powerful fighters in preparation for the GEATHJERK Cluster coming to Dens to steal her chakra for themselves during her sleep in the Tree-like Imperial Arms. Information regarding this threat was written in a highly encrypted scroll, stored inside her palace in the Village of Akame ga Kill. At some point, the GEATHJERK Alliance has played the role with the Descendants of Adam and Eve and their adventures from the bible. Meeting Gau After a nap in every millennium, Raimei was awakened by the scientists of the Konoha Republic. Raimei identifies herself as the Planet's Guardian. Growing closer with the President, she eventually fell pregnant. When the Land of Akame ga Kill decrees anyone who attacks the Land of Konoha will be executed. When a large army approaches, Gau goes to the front and instructs Kaguya to go in hiding if he does not return. A spy from the Land of That informs them of Kaguya's moving, and attacks her hiding place. When they move in to capture her, She sees the Terrorist Coalition fleet deploying many Samurai as King Kouichi Murakumo and his troops are frightened by the threat. King Kouichi Murakumo was right of Terrorist Coalition as a great threat and tells President Gau of the existing threat that attended to invade his land. Shocked of this threat, Gau gives the order to protect Land of Akame ga Kill and the Land of Konoha. Gau instructs Raimei to go with Kaino to find a boy with the pure heart that save the world. Raimei and Kaino leave as Gau's army and Kouichi's army hold the Terrorist Coalition off. After searching, Raimei found a boy being very busy of building the large army of robots. Raimei cries for help as the boy sees something wrong. Master Bison appeared and understands the cry for help. Gaining an intense respect and devotion towards M. Bison due to her wisdom with Kaino, M. Bison named the boy that she found, Eggman. The Terrorist Coalition ambushed Raimei and Kaino attempts to warn the Terrorists Raimei's pregnancy, but is struck down on the way. The Terrorist Coalition move in to capture her only M. Bison easily defeated them and Eggman's Robot army are able to beat the Terrorist Coalition even aiding the Konoha Republic and the Akame Kingdom and summoning Arceus. Gau thanks Eggman for saving the nations. Raimei finally delivered Shizuo Heiwajima and Kasuka Heiwajima as babies. His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. Ramei allowed Eggman to enact his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. Mega Man ZX Shippuden Armed Forces *Infantry **Human based Soldiers ***Dough-Goo ***Diedough-Goo ***Gedie Dough-Goo ***You-Hough *Vehicles **Snake based Robots ***Diekuu Ohrowchee ***Diejeah ***Kaizor Ohrowchee **Fish based robots ***Ohdarko *Insect based Robots **Dahkat Gallery GEATHJERK Alliance (2016) Sprites.png Category:Nations Category:Organizations